


The Tie That Binds

by Revel_In_It



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Gags, Light Bondage, M/M, PWP without Porn, ok maybe a little plot, showhyuk - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-19
Updated: 2016-12-19
Packaged: 2018-09-09 22:15:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8915047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Revel_In_It/pseuds/Revel_In_It
Summary: Minhyuk discovers Hyunwoo's kink.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [rainingover](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rainingover/gifts).



> If you haven't seen the pic of Hoseok covering Minhyuk's eyes with that strip of fabric, you should probably go find it... It's lovely :)

Minhyuk had always been a little thick when it came to the sexual hints Hyunwoo would toss his way; any hints really, but this time, he was sure he’d figured it out. Their morning had been spent at a fansign, and they’d been given the rest of the day off, so Minhyuk had suggested that everyone go shopping. To his dismay, no one had expressed much interest. Even Hyunwoo had insisted that Minhyuk take the day for himself, and everyone else would do the same. It came as a bit of a surprise to Minhyuk, whose ear had been full of sexual comments from Hyunwoo all morning at the signing. A fan had given him a long strip of pink and flower fabric, and instinctually, Hoseok had decided the best place for it was tied around Minhyuk’s eyes.

Thus started the endless stream of comments from Hyunwoo, telling him how nice it looked, asking if he was comfortable with it there, etc.

It wasn’t until Minhyuk was standing in front of a rack full of expensive silk ties that the reasoning for Hyunwoo’s comments dawned on him. Without thinking twice, he snapped a pic of one that looked eerily similar to the fabric from earlier, and sent it to Hyunwoo. The moments waiting for a reply were agonizing, stretching into minutes. The text he received from Hyunwoo was the last thing he expected.

The older man was sprawled out on Minhyuk’s bed, wearing a tight, black tank pulled up to just below his chest. Minhyuk nearly choked and quickly shoved the phone into his jacket pocket. He stood for a few moments, stance wavering slightly, eyes flitting back and forth between the long, thin tie and the gentleman standing behind the cash register, clearly staring back at him. He let out a long breath and took the tie off the rack, then walked to the counter. Once paid for, he slipped out of the shop unnoticed and headed back to the dorm.

~

The days were growing shorter and the sun was starting to dip below the tree line, splashing the sky with reds and oranges, spotting it with tiny hints of leftover clouds. Minhyuk walked up the stairs to the dorm with a bit of hesitation. He and Hyunwoo had only previously played around sexually a few times, but not once had it been anything more than just simple sex; a stress reliever to break the chaos of their lives. If Minhyuk was going to experiment with anything, it would have normally been with Hoseok, but lately, he’d been hooking up with Kihyun more often than anyone cared to mention, and Minhyuk had naturally gone back to the comforting arms of their leader. The sex just sort of, happened.

Oddly expecting to come home to a dorm full of people, Minhyuk was shocked to see it was empty. Shocked, and suddenly anxious, remembering the picture that Hyunwoo had sent earlier. His heart skipped a few beats as he slid out of his jacket and shoes, and started down the hallway towards the room he shared with Hyungwon.

White knuckled with fingers clamped around the handles of the sleek black shopping bag, he stopped just outside the door, taking a few much needed deep breaths. Pushing it open slowly, he closed his eyes, hoping to open them to a site similar to the photo, but the moment he did so, his expression fell, and the bag released from his grip. His heart was thumping in his chest, almost painfully now, and when he moved to turn around, he felt a strong presence behind him. A heavy gasp fell from his lips as Hyunwoo suddenly covered his eyes with the strip of soft fabric and tied it tightly.

Hyunwoon’s strong scent rolled over his shoulders and wafted up into his nostrils, causing him to balk slightly, but the older man was quick to wrap a strong arm around his waist to keep him still.

“I thought you had left, too,” Minhyuk whimpered, breath skipping like his heartbeat.

Hyunwoo hummed in his ear. “I wouldn’t have sent you that picture if I planned on leaving.” His voice was like velvet sliding across Minhyuk’s neck. “Did you buy it?” he asked, running his hands along the younger man’s waist.

Minhyuk nodded, bending down awkwardly to pick up the bag. He pulled the tie out slowly and held it up. Hyunwoo took it from him immediately and scooted him forward, guiding him towards the bed.

“I can’t believe you kept this,” Minhyuk whispered, touching at the fabric covering his eyes.

“You looked so good with it on, I couldn’t help myself,” Hyunwoo purred in response as he started stripping the younger man. Once Minhyuk was standing naked, Hyunwoo turned him around so they were facing each other. “I know how you like to experiment with Hoseok, but I think it’s time I show you that _I_ can be just as kinky as him.”

Minhyuk’s breath hitched hearing the Hyunwoo's words. He had wanted the time he got to spend with Hyunwoo to become something much more than it had been, but every part of him was always so worried he would be turned down. When Hyunwoo took his hands and crossed them, wrapping the tie in a figure eight around them, he felt his knees start to buckle a bit from the anticipation.

Hyunwoo leaned down into his neck, nipping lightly and growling against his skin. He pulled the tie tighter, eliciting a tiny squeal from Minhyuk. “Mmm, you want it tight, baby?” he asked, moving his lips around to Minhyuk’s ear.

Minhyuk nodded quickly a few times, leaning into Hyunwoo’s touch. “Tighter, _please,_ ” he begged, voice already starting to fail him. “As tight as you can tie it.”

Hyunwoo pulled with a sharp tug at the ends of the tie, causing Minhyuk to squeal again and balk forward. “Like that?” he whispered, kissing a line back down Minhyuk’s neck.

“Y- _yes._ ” Minhyuk’s voice was barely above a whisper. He was fighting back the moans that wanted to spill from him, and Hyunwoo could tell.

“Don’t hold back, baby,” Hyunwoo urged. “If you do, I’ll make it so you _can’t_ talk.”

Minhyuk snapped to attention. He knew what he _wanted_ that to mean, but wasn’t sure if Hyunwoo meant the same thing. A sly smile snaked across his face. “Promise?” he asked, hoping Hyunwoo knew what he was really asking.

Hyunwoo chuckled lowly and carefully guided Minhyuk down onto the bed. He took Minhyuk’s tied hands and raised them above his head. “You ok with this?”

Minhyuk nodded, a bit more excited than he had expected. Hyunwoo secured his wrists to one of the metal headboard poles and pulled the tie until Minhyuk hissed and his muscles jerked against it.

“Too tight?” Hyunwoo asked, ready to loosen it.

“No! It’s perfect, hyung, promise.”

Hyunwoo rose from the bed and stepped back, admiring the site before him. “You look amazing like this,” he praised, licking his lips as he started to shed his clothing. “And so, _helpless_.”

Mihyuk shuddered at the word. He knew that Hyunwoo was looking at him the way a wolf stared down a rabbit right before it attacked. A devilish grin moved across his lips and he spread his legs, ready for anything Hyunwoo wanted to do to him.

Hyunwoo groaned in the back of his throat. Once he was naked, he grabbed the bottle of lube from inside the nightstand and tossed it on the bed next to Minhyuk. “Do you like feeling like this, baby?” he asked, sliding down in between Minhyuk’s quivering legs. “Not knowing just what hyung is gonna do to you?”

Mihyuk’s lips parted, spilling out a nearly breathless ‘ _yes_ ’. His fingers fumbled to find some kind of purchase on the metal bars above his head, hips suddenly bucking up when Hyunwoo ran cool fingertips down the length of his chest and abs. He could feel the man’s breath fanning across the tops of his thighs and over his cock, laying heavy on his stomach.

“I can’t hear you,” Hyunwoo purred, suddenly biting down on the helpless man’s inner thigh.

Minhyuk squealed and pulled his lower lip between his teeth, suddenly stilled by Hyunwoo’s hold on him. “Y- yes, hyung, _please_. Do anything-.” He stopped the moment Hyunwoo released his skin and swallowed his cock down in a swift movement. Within seconds, he was panting; writhing against the way Hyunwoo dragged plump lips so slowly as he rose up, then went down again, tip of Minhyuk’s cock hitting the back of his throat.

Hyunwoo eventually came up for a breath. “Let me have it, baby,” he growled, grabbing at the base of Minhyuk’s cock and squeezing lightly. “ _Now_.”

Minhyuk bucked up again when Hyunwoo took him back into his mouth, orgasm hitting him like a wave crashing into his small frame, dragging him under until he could barely breathe. His chest rose and fell in rapid bursts, spilling hot and thick into Hyunwoo’s mouth, straining against the tie that held his hands in place. All he could manage to choke out was the word ‘ _yes_ ’, over and over again until his hips finally started to still, shaking when Hyunwoo released him and sat up.

“You taste so good, baby, but _yes_ isn’t enough,” Hyunwoo said, snaking up Minhyuk’s body and clamping his mouth around the younger man’s neck. “I _told_ you what I would do if you weren’t loud enough. Do you want me to do that?”

Minhyuk stilled again, anticipating another bite. “Y- yes.” It was the only word that made sense to him, trapped within thoughts grown hazy and a body begging for more. He felt Hyunwoo rise from the bed and return a minute later, kneeling next to it.

“Raise your head,” Hyunwoo demanded.

An eager smile twitched at Minhyuk’s lips. A moment later the smile was forced away as Hyunwoo wrapped something that felt similar to the tie around his head and in his mouth. The thick fabric filled his mouth, but tiny noises still slipped from his throat. He felt Hyunwoo situate himself again between his waiting legs, still spread and ready for anything. The bruise Hyunwoo had left on his thigh had turned a deep red color, and without warning, the older man brought his palm down with a hard strike, squeezing large fingers into Minhyuk’s soft flesh.

Minhyuk thrashed his head back and forth. Tears started to seep through and from beneath the fabric covering his eyes.

“There’s my good boy,” Hyunwoo whispered, loosening his grip and rubbing over the bruised area.

Minhyuk had only a brief moment to settle down into the bed. The sounds of Hyunwoo coating himself in the slick lube filled his ears, and then the sudden coolness of the liquid dripping on his entrance, causing him to suck in a sharp breath and arch his back.

“Relax, baby,” Hyunwoo teased, continuing to coat Minhyuk’s hole, occasionally dipping a finger inside. He slid his hands under Minhyuk’s ass and lifted him up, able to position himself and still hold the smaller man with one hand. With a careful movement, he pushed slowly inside, breaching the tight rim of muscle and snarling as the velvety heat seemed to swallow him up.

Minhyuk’s arms were shaking, hands holding onto the metal bar as best he could, back still arched and head pushed into the pillows. The cries slipping out from behind the gag were muffled, but louder now, moans trying to form themselves into words. He nodded when Hyunwoo was fully seated inside of him, ready for him to move.

Hyunwoo slid back until he was almost out, then snapped his hips forward, jolting Minhyuk’s body along with him but keeping him held tight enough and safe in his strong hands. His thrusts grew rapid in pace quickly, moans coming from deep in his throat, head thrown back and eyes screwed shut. He forced himself to open them again and look down at the helpless man underneath him.

“ _So, fucking, beautiful_ ,” he growled, licking his lips and thrusting with even more force. The noises Minhyuk was making through the gag were sending him into frenzy, and even _he_ began to quiver and crumble from the heat that engulfed him. His dark eyes stayed trained on the smaller man, focusing as he slowed his hips, orgasm building deep inside of him.

Minhyuk was white knuckled, barely able to hang onto the metal bar, legs wrapped around Hyunwoo’s sides, holding on for dear life. He tightened that hold the moment he felt Hyunwoo spill hot within him, moans tearing from the corners of his mouth, body feeling like he was being split at the seams.

Hyunwoo let out a final groan and collapsed forward, catching himself just before he crashed down on top of Minhyuk. He held himself up on his elbows, pulling in as many deep breaths as he could and burying his face in Minhyuk’s neck. With his right hand, he reached up and pulled the gag away from the younger man’s mouth, but quickly replaced it with his own before Minhyuk could even get a word out. When he finally drew back and let Minhyuk find his breath, he slid the fabric away from his eyes and untied his hands. Minhyuk’s arms fell in slow motion, wrapping around Hyunwoo’s broad shoulders. His eyelids fluttered open and a sated expression filled his face.

“Are you ok?” Hyunwoo asked, sitting back up and carefully sliding himself out of Minhyuk. He caressed at the smaller man’s face where the gag had pressed into his skin, and ran his thumbs under Minhyuk’s eyes, wiping away the traces of liner that remained.

Minhyuk could only nod, head lolling back and forth, eyes wanting to close. He mouthed a few ‘ _thank you’s_ ’ over and over again, trying to form actual sentences, but Hyunwoo hushed him with a soft kiss.

“Get some sleep,” Hyunwoo said, putting the ties in the nightstand. “We’ll use these again soon.”

Minhyuk fell asleep after a few minutes; Hyunwoo massaging gently at his wrists and up his arms, planting kisses all over his body; the image of his lover’s plump lips forming a cheeky smile, forcing his eyes to form like little crescent moons.

Hyunwoo cleaned them both up and eventually curled up alongside Minhyuk, pulling him into his strong, safe arms, resting his cheek against the back of Minhyuk’s neck. They would talk more tomorrow. For now, he just wanted to enjoy the simplicity of this perfect moment.

**Author's Note:**

> If you want to talk, come find me on Twitter! @_Revel_In_It


End file.
